


weighed down by shining light

by orro



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/pseuds/orro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lemrina isn't a good sister nor does she want to be. Asseylum brings out the best in people but Lemrina will not bow to her perfection. But she keeps accepting Asseylum's requests for lunch and to chat so perhaps it was simply inevitable that she too would love Asseylum as the rest of Vers does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weighed down by shining light

“I learned about Earth today,” Asseylum says and she’s shining so bright as she speaks.

“Did you,” Lemrina says without interest. That won’t stop Asseylum but at least then Lemrina will be able to say she hadn’t encouraged her. 

Lemrina is clutching an opened envelope but Asseylum is too busy looking out at the window and dreaming of nonsense to notice. Asseylum will never notice, never ask, and so Lemrina will never tell. 

It’s a play at being sisters for Lemrina could never tell Asseylum how she truly feels. That’s how sisters are, she’s sure; they share secrets and stories. They’ve never done anything of the sort since Asseylum discovered her. But Asseylum thinks it real and Lemrina wishes it were sometimes so she continues to play this charade. It feels less cruel than pushing her away. 

And if Lemrina pushed enough she is sure that Asseylum would vanish from her world. It hurts to look at her but to live without even these scant visits would be that much more bleak.

“Yes, my tutor wasn’t thrilled about it, but she felt she had to give me at least an overview of the planet. We’ll be continuing it for the week but I feel that’s all the information she will give me,” Asseylum says, looking despondent at the idea. She perks up right away again though. “I’m still so excited for this week though.” 

“You would be,” Lemrina says, and she looks out their window. She sees the beauty of space and all Asseylum sees is darkness. Her sister is so blessed and yet she wants so much more. “Perhaps if you ask Grandfather he will give you the earth for a crowning present.” 

“Lemrina,” Asseylum says reproachfully. 

“Forgive me, Princess,” Lemrina says, bowing her head. She can never help herself though. Asseylum could ask for every planet and the whole of Vers would consider it a personal mission to bring them all to her. Lemrina is barely a princess. She’s a bastard and a mistake who can’t even walk out of everyone’s lives. 

“Don’t be like that,” Asseylum says but Lemrina doesn't move her head. She doesn’t know how to be anything other than she is. This is how she survives, even when no one knows or cares for her. But she is too useful since she can activate aldnoah and therefore she cannot die. 

Sometimes she wonders if she is already half dead. But her precious shining sister can know none of this. Asseylum shares her hopes and wishes. Lemrina watches her and wonders what it’s like, to have a dream to long for.

“I’m sorry, Asseylum,” Lemrina says as she lifts her head and that cheers Asseylum up a little, for she loves it when Lemrina calls her by name as if they are close siblings. They can never be but if it makes the princess happy, Lemrina can lie. Asseylum has never asked for honesty from her, after all. 

“I wish I could visit Earth. It seems wonderful,” Asseylum says. It’s an easy change of subject for her because she has no worries. Everything is simple for a perfect princess like Asseylum. 

“I don’t think Grandfather would let you go,” Lemrina says, trying to think of something to say. That seems like a safe thing to say. 

Asseylum sighs. 

“No, I don’t think he would. Maybe when I’m older.” 

“Perhaps.” 

“I’d really like to though. Maybe if we have some sort of business to attend to with the Earth I could manage to go,” Asseylum says wistfully. She finally turns away from the window and smiles at Lemrina. “That should be possible, right?” 

“I’m certain of it,” Lemrina says softly. Anything is possible for someone like Asseylum. Even something as ridiculous as wanting to visit and play on Earth; for Asseylum it will only be a matter of time till her wish is fulfilled. 

“I feel like I’ve been there, the stories that Slaine tells me feel so real,” Asseylum says and Lemrina fights to keep her face neutral. She’s heard of the terran boy that Asseylum keeps so close to her and she isn’t sure what to make of it. 

It’s a crack in Asseylum’s perfection and if Lemrina had any inclination of overthrowing her sister she would use it. It would be an easy thing to twist Asseylum’s fascination for Earth, for though Vers is proud, it is jealous. And keeping a terran so close to her royal self is near treasonous. 

Not that Asseylum can see that, in her bright and happy little world; Lemrina won’t warn her but neither will she use that chance. She doesn’t want to rule. No one would accept her as a suitable heir anyway. 

“I don’t think you’ve met Slaine, have you, Lemrina? I’ll bring him next time-” 

“Don’t,” Lemrina said. She grips the arms of her chair. “You can’t.” 

Asseylum pauses at that. 

“Alright.” 

She doesn’t ask why but the question hangs in the air, burning at Lemrina. 

“I don’t want to meet him,” Lemrina says. 

“That’s fine. I’m sorry for bringing it up.” Asseylum doesn’t look bothered. To her it is just a suggestion. 

But it would be a stranger in Lemrina’s world, a stranger who would look upon her and if he has spent that much time with Asseylum, he would see the difference between the two in an instant. Lemrina is barely a princess while Asseylum is beautiful and capable. 

“I’m starving,” Asseylum says and stands up. She goes behind Lemrina and takes hold of her chair, beginning to push. “Shall we go find something to eat?” 

“It’d be better if food was brought to us. Someone like me shouldn’t be walking around.” Lemrina gives a short laugh at Assyelum’s expression. “It’s a phrase.”

“No, I understood that. But it isn’t fair that you should be locked up here all the time. It isn’t your fault-” 

“Asseylum. Sister. I don’t want to go out.” Lemrina says. The best lies are half truths. “People will stare and whisper. I can’t stand that.” 

“I’ll tell them to stop.” 

“I don’t want even that. I want to stay here,” Lemrina says. She doesn’t want to be seen with Asseylum. The contrast would be too blinding, too clear. Let Asseylum be perfect everywhere else. This is Lemrina’s room and world, and though Asseylum is perfect here as well, Lemrina will not love her as the rest of Vers will. 

“Alright,” Asseylum says, letting go of the wheelchair handles. “I’ll ring for lunch then.” 

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Lemrina says, and Asseylum says nothing. Lemrina’s servants know to keep their mouths shut but she still doesn’t want them to see her next to Asseylum, who stands so proud and tall and confident. 

Instead of using the facilities Lemrina rereads the Count Saazbaum’s invitation to meet with her. She eyes the written message from Count and traces the edges of the gold lined card. It's the type of elegance that Asseylum lives in without even noticing it. And it's something that Lemrina glimpses at and gets tastes of. Not that she necessarily wants it. But it’s beyond her and that is likely what makes it all the more appealing. 

Lemrina sets it aside for now. Whatever the Count has to say can wait for the moment. She has a lunch to attend with her sister.


End file.
